1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a communication module and a data segmentation transmission method using the same, and more particularly, to a communication module capable of performing a data communication between a communication terminal and a driver information system (DIS) and a data segmentation transmission method using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A near field communication (NFC) is a communication method in which a plurality of communication devices located within a near field are connected through a wireless network and a bidirectional real time communication between the devices is established without having a complicated wiring connecting between the devices.
When there is a need for a signal transmission between communication devices at home or office, the NFC allows a direct wireless communication between communication devices without passing through a base station at a distant range and thus a communication load is prevented from being applied to the base station.
Among the NFC communication methods, Bluetooth communication, which enables a high speed data transmission, is used for a communication between a portable terminal and a vehicle system. In particular, Bluetooth have been recently used to provide various functions in which a vehicle system receives multimedia content located in a portable terminal in a wireless manner and the received multimedia content is played, a user makes a call through a speaker and a microphone equipped in the vehicle, or phone book data stored in a portable terminal is transmitted to a vehicle system so that upon receiving an incoming call, relevant information is displayed in connection with the portable terminal.
The vehicle system performs a data communication with the portable terminal through a Bluetooth module, and according to a request by a user, receives various pieces of data including a phone book from the portable terminal. In this case, the Bluetooth module, while transmitting the data received from the portable terminal to the vehicle system, serves to create a ring tone and outputs the created ring tone to the vehicle system. However, when the data scale is large and the transmission of data is simultaneously performed with the creation of a ring tone, severe distortion may occur in the ring tone, such as elongation or break of the ring tone.